The Godzilla's Island
by gojiramatthew
Summary: A Godzilla Comedy Fanfic, Story Completed.
1. A problem and an eye problem

Me: "here's my second fanfic"

Godzilla: "A comedy, well it's better then nothing"

Me: I hope you fan's of comedy Godzilla story's like it, enjoy.

Godzilla: "Remember all monster's dont belong to him in this story"

Me: "thanks for that"

Godzilla: "Did you get my 10 back"

Me: (Sighs)

* * *

**THE GODZILLA'S ISLAND**

**Chapter One - A Problem and an eye problem:**

Godzilla 54 was sitting on his large chair reading a book, just then Godzilla 64 entered the cave.

"What are you doing" asked G-64 in a annoying voice (or roar if you are a human).

"IM READING A BOOK YOU STUPID TWIT SO GET LOST!" G-54 yelled in anger and went back to reading.

"Calm down, old man I wasnt meaning to annoy you" replied G-64.

"Well guess what, YOU ARE ANNOYING ME!" said G-54 even louder then before.

"jeez, what's up with you?" asked G-64.

Godzilla 54 putted the book down and grabbed 64 by the neck and dragged him out of the cave, then throw him into a bunch of trees and stormed back inside the cave, Godzilla 64 was amazed and got up and walked away from the cave.

"Man what's up with him, perhaps he's mad, since Toho didnt use him in the sequel" 64 asked himself walking towards Godzilla 1955 cave.

Godzilla 55 was taking a bath (dont ask me how Im just writing the story) and was singing. 64 ran into the cave and looked around.

"Hey G 55 you wouldnt believe what 54 did, and ... GOD GOD!" G-64 yelled as he saw G-55 in the bath and perhaps heard Godzilla 1955's horrible singing.

"GET OUT YOU NUMBSKULL, CANT YOU SEEN I TAKING A BATH!" G-55 yelled.

64 ran out of the cave so fast (Even faster then Megaguirus) and headed towards his own cave, which he shared with Godzilla 1962 (Who is to lazy to get his own cave, lazy bum) Godzilla 64 ran into the cave and slammed into the cave wall, making G-62 walk over to him.

"64 we havent got a door there, you know that Idea of mine to make a door there is a good idea" said Godzilla 62.

'Im never going to sleep again" replied G-64 who's now shivering.

"Why, tell me" asked G-62.

"I saw 55 having a bath" G-64 said in horror.

"WHAT!" yelled G-62 jumping backwards in shock.

"I told you" replied the scared Godzilla.

Godzilla 62 didnt reply instead he walked away, and left the cave.

"hay, come back dont leave me alone" yelled G-64, "Im cold and frighted" he whispered and signed.

Meanwhile 75 and 84 were in the Godzilla pub owned by Godzilla 65.

"You cheated, I want me money back"(dont ask me about their money, I have no idea) Godzilla 75 yelled at Godzilla 84.

"No I didnt, just admit you lost the card game" replyed 84 calmly.

"That's not true, you pulled out a card from the deck" G-75 said in anger

"See look what you said, I pulled out a card from the deck, like you were doing as well." G-84 pointed out.

"oh, Im... err sorry" Godzilla 75 replied nicely.

"good, now go away" said Godzilla 1984 calmly.

Godzilla 75 signed and left the bar, 84 got out of his seat and walked over to G-65.

"I'll have another atomic beer" asked 84.

"coming right up" replied G-65, who then walked away.

As G-84 was waiting for his beer, Godzilla 62 ran into the bar and stopped right next to G-84.

"Dude, glad I found you" said Godzilla 62 puffing.

"what is it" signed Godzilla 84 as he said it.

"64 saw 55 in the bath" replied G-62

Godzilla 84 fell out of his seat laughing, then got up.

"Godzilla.. 64.. saw.. him.. in... the.. bath, man that's rich, it deserves to be on the comedy channel" Godzilla 84 said trying to stop laughing

"Ok its funny, but we got to help 64, he's really creeped out" said Godzilla 62 getting angry.

"Who wouldnt be creeped out, seeing Godzilla 1955 in a bath is as bad as seeing.. well I dont know but I'll help, so what do you want me to do?" asked G-84.

"Well... try to say something to make him happy again" answered G-62.

"Like telling him about how you crushed Kong nuts" G-84 said then laughed again "that should be on the King Kong vs Godzilla blooper's".

"Yes I agree, I dont know why they didnt add that in" G-62 replyed while laughing.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked G-65 holding Godzilla 84's beer.

"Ok, here's a flashback" replied Godzilla 62

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

"So I have to double kick you in the gut after I head butted you" Godzillla 62 told Kong

"Ok, how are are you going to kick me with both feet?" asked Kong confused.

"Errrr let's see, I have a strong tail, which can hold my weight" answered G-62

"Alright, let's get started" replied Kong, who lays down, with his head on some rocks.

"Action", shouted the director.

Kong quickly got up but G-62 turned around and head butted Kong in the chest pushing him back, then Kong charged, Godzilla 62 then quickly used his tail and both of his feet crushed into Kong's groin, sending him flying back.

"CUT!" shouted the director again.

Godzilla 62 ran over to Kong to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright" asked G-62

"HELL NO YOU KICKED MY NUTS!" Yelled Kong holding his groin area.

"I hope this doesnt go out of my paycheck" Godzilla 64 said to himself.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

65, 84 and 62 were now killing themself's laughing.

"That.. is.. the.. funniest.. thing.. I.. have.. ever.. heard" 65 said while laughing.

"yeah...I..know" replied 62, who is now stopped laughing.

Godzilla 62 waited for a couple of minutes for G-65 and G-84 to stop laughing.

"Good, to see you two have stopped" said G-64.

"Sorry... it was really good, lets go and tell it to G-64.

"Alright lets go" replied Godzilla 62 who smiled.

All three of them left the pub (Ok, so they had to wait for 65 to lock the doors), and headed for 64's cave.

Meanwhile (Yes another one) Godzilla 2001 was looking around for his video collection. Just then Godzilla 54 entered G-01's cave.

"Hay, can you help me look for my video collection" asked G-01.

Godzilla 54 signed and pointed at the couch, which an old box with the label 'GODZILLA 2001'S VIDEO COLLECTION' on it.

"Thanks" G-01 said and grabbed the box.

"I think you should get you eyes checked G-01" said G-54

"My eyes are fine" replied G-01.

"Suit yourself, can I ask you something?" asked G-54.

"what?" replied G-01 in an angry voice.

"Do you think G-64 is annoying" asked G-54

"He's the most annoying thing I have even see, I bet you that you would die listening to him, that's why I ordered my tombstone which says "Here lies Godzilla 2001 and he's bloody annoyed'" replied G-01.

"Ok, thanks, also I hope you get your eyes checked someday" G-54 said and walked out of G-01's cave.

"I dont need an eye check" G-01 said to himself, then he walked straight into his TV, which smashed.

'OH, FOR (this word is not to be heard, please wait) SAKE!" shouted Godzilla 2001 at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Me: "Thats the end of chapter one, see you next time"


	2. Two intruder's

Me: "second chapter"

Godzilla: "I heard of a surprise monster in this chapter"

Me: "Yep"

Godzilla: "As I said before all toho character's dont belong to him"

Me: "Ok, I didnt have to ask you this time"

Godzilla: "I can guess you wanted me to say it"

Me: "Yep, on with the story"

* * *

**Chapter Two - Two Intruders:**

On the other side of the island, Godzilla 89 was going away on holiday, but he got a problem coming.

"Ok, Im nearly packed, now where is that dn message from the bank" Godzilla 89 said to himself, just then Godzilla 1991 came running in.

"89 we have a problem" G-1991 said quickly.

"What now, is Godzilla 92 saying about the time you fell out of bed because you had a nightmare about that hippie with his lawnmower again" asked G-89 annoyed.

"No, We have a two new monster's on the Island and they are not Godzilla's, also would you quit mentioning about that damn hippie and that lawnmower" G-91 replied.

"Damn it, Im going to teach them the work PAIN!" Godzilla 89 said and walked out of the cave, Godzilla 91 looked in G-89's bag, then G-89 quickly appeared at the front of the cave.

"DONT TOUCH THAT!, or my foot is going to meet you butt and teach it two words they are 'Numb" and 'Painful', got it" Godzilla 89 yelled.

"Ok, I'll go with you" replied G-91 and went out out side with G-89 to get rid of the two monster's.

Now back to see if G-62, 65 and 84 have done their job(They better have or Im going to show them to get off their butt's)

"64 IM BACK!" yelled 62 once he entered the cave with 65 and 85.

"why did you go out for?" asked 64 scared as he saw 65 and 85.

"To get you some help, I mean you should sleep, do you want to be like G-1991?" replied 62.

"No, but Im scared what G-55 is going to do to me" said Godzilla 64 who is still scared.

Just before G-62 could say anything 55 ran into the cave, looking as angry as well I dont know anything more angry then a Godzilla.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU G-64!" he shouted as he walked closer to G-64.

"Calm down, he didnt mean to walk in while you were having a bath...whoops" said G-62 realizing what he just said.

"SO HE TOLD YOU, IM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" yelled 55 to 64.

"Mommy" whispered Godzilla 1964.

"G-55 calm down, or do you want me to kick you butt" said 84 defending G-64.

"I CAN KICK YOUR ASS ANYDAY STUPID EYES!" shouted 55 walking up to 84.

"really, why dont we go outside and see who can kick who" replied 84.

So Godzilla 55 and 84 went outside, noisy sounds were heard and so much swear words it could fill up 1000 or more dump trucks, Godzilla 84 went back inside, dragging 55 by the tail.

"Holy cat, what did you do to him 84" Asked 65 looking in shock.

"I made him talk to my talking fist's both named 'Knock out'" replied 84 smiling.

"Well I guess he had a nice chat to them" 62 said now laughing.

All of them laughed at 62's joke, 64 got up and smiled at them.

"Thanks 62, Im happy now" said G-64 happily.

Just then (Yes I know Im using this alot, just read the story..) Godzilla 92 ran in.

"Hey guys, we have two intruder's on the Island" said the tired G-92 who's puffing.

"Dont tell me its Gigan, that guy belongs in a Woodwork place with that buzzsaw" replied 84 being sarcastic.

"No, not Gigan its two other monster's, Plus we need your help" replied 92 puffing less.

"Ok lets go guys" said 84 walking out.

So Godzilla 64 and 62 left, but G-92 looked at G-55.

"55 dont slouch" said 92 who then walked out of the cave.

So 64, 62, 89, 91 and 65 looked around and saw to figures looking at them.

"OK YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted all of them.

"NO!" yelled both of the intruder's walking closer.

All Godzilla's looked at the intruder's, One of them looked like a dinosaur shaped monster with yellow and orange skin, crab-like claws, spikes behind its neck, and two large spikes near its claws more spikes on its tail and both knees. A sharp horn stuck out of its snout, evil red eyes and Rapter like feet, The other one looks like a giant ape... yes that's all I could think of to write here.

* * *

Godzilla: "GIGAROSS, WHY IS HE IN THIS STORY?!"

Me: "You might have killed him in my first story, but I think he needs to appear again"

Godzilla: "Yeah but the idiot owes my 10."

Me: "Odd I throught he paid you back"


	3. Gigaross in a new story

Me: "the third chapter, Im so happy"

Godzilla: "And I got my 10 from Gigaross"

Me: "did you steal it?"

Godzilla: "Yep"

Me: (Signs) "Ok I dont owe any Godzilla character's TOHO does, but I own Gigaross"

Gigaross: "He's damn right, he does"

* * *

**Chapter Three - Gigaross In A New Story:**

All of the Godzilla's (That are there that is) stared at the two intruder's.

"Kong, long time no see, so how's your nut's or should I say cracked nut's" 62 said being rude.

"Very funny, Im here to kick you ass, for what happened that day" replied Kong.

"What?, how many years has it been since 1962, if you stopped drinking it wouldnt have been this many years for you to find me" replied G-62.

"Shut up, ive been in too many remakes that's why, now prepare to get your butt kicked" said an angry Kong.

"Who the hell is that" asked G-62, pointing at Gigaross.

"That's Gigaross, our writer's own kaiju" replied Kong still angry.

"Ok, but didnt the Godzilla in that story kill him?" asked G-62

"Let me fill you in on that, well you see, story's are like movies the good news is that a sequel can be made" Replied Gigaross.

"But this isnt a sequel, your story was more serious, this one a comedy" said G-62 to Gigaross.

"Well... I cant explain why im here, anyway lets fight" replied Gigaross getting ready to fight.

Hold on a sec why are you with king Kong for?" asked Godzilla 84.

"His name is King Kong.. I thought it was Ding Bong" replied Gigaross in surprise.

"They have been calling me Kong, didnt you listen" Asked Kong.

"But in that pub you came up to me... wait here's a flashback" said Gigaross.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

"give me another beer" said Gigaross.

"Let me guess, you were killed by Godzilla, Gamera or Mothra?" asked the bar keeper.

"Godzilla, man that guy is tough" replied Gigaross.

Just then a giant Ape walked next to Gigaross.

"Godzilla... I fighted him once... and he kicked both of my nuts" said a drunk Kong.

"sounds painful, what do you want revenge, I do" replied Gigaross.

"Yeah... once... I find... the... moron... Im going... to kick his ...ass" replied a drunk kong.

"Ok, whats you name by the way?, mines Gigaross" asked Gigaross.

"Ding Bong" replied the really drunk Kong.

"Holy crap, who ever named him must him been drunk" Gigaross said to himself.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

All of the Godzilla's were laughing, Gigaross laughed too, now knowing that kong was drunk.

"HAY, SHUT UP YOU LOT OR I'LL KICK YOU BUTT!" shouted Kong.

"riiiight with what your beer bottles" replied Godzilla 89 laughing.

"yeah like he said" replied also Godzilla 64 laughing as well.

"THATS IT!" Said a angry Kong, who then ran towards G-89.

Kong charged at G-89, Godzilla 89 stopped laughing and quickly punched Kong in the face then kicked him in the nuts, sending Kong flying backwards.

"MY NUTS NOT AGAIN, dn YOU!" yelled kong at them.

"Errr, should I help him?" asked Gigaross.

"you might as well, but get off our island" replied Godzilla 89 cracking his knuckles.

"Ok, I'll get going" replied a scared Gigaross, who quickly grabbed kong and flied away with him (Yes Gigaross can fly, he could be kong's taxi, to take him home everytime he gets drunk)

"Good they are gone, ok lets go back to what we were doing before" said G-89, who walked off.

So they all went back to their cave's, but what about Godzilla 2001, lets see.

"So as I said before, I think now I need my eyes checked" said G-2001.

"Errr Godzilla 2001, your talking to the wall" replied Godzilla 2000.

"See you know now what I mean" replied 01 turning around.

"Your now talking to a chair" replied G-00 signing.

"I GET IT, NOW GET SOMEONE TO CHECK MY EYE'S PLEASE!" shouted G-01.

"your now talking to me, Ok I'll get someone to check your eye's, just dont move" replied G-2000 who quickly left G-01's cave.

"ok, now all I have to do is find that chair, that 2000 said I was talking to" Godzilla 2001 said to himself.

As 2001 walked around he then ran into a cupboard.

"SON OF A (another block sorry)" yelled Godzilla 2001 in anger then the cupboard fell on him.

* * *

Me: "hope you liked the chapter"

Godzilla: "kong is such a drunk"

Gigaross: "Your telling me"

Me: "wait a sec dont you know Godzilla stole 10 from you?"

Gigaross: "Yeah, but I dont care, because I get to appear in another story"


	4. Fixing up an eye problem

Me: "the fourth chapter, I hope it's good"

Godzilla: "why is it alway's the same guy reviewing the story?"

Me: "I think he really like's comedy"

Gigaross: Godzilla and kong (That drunk) belong to different people, I belong to the writer"

Godzilla: "HAY THAT'S MY LINE!"

Gigaross: "well I wanted a go"

Godzilla: "Im going to show you pain"

Gigaross: "Bring it on"

Me: "errr, just read the story"

* * *

**Chapter Four - Fixing Up An Eye Problem:**

On a island far, far , far, far, far... errr very far away, lived the Godzilla's, who like humans have their own problems, now let's see what's happening to Godzilla 2001, who has an eye problem.

"Ok, I see what the problem is with you eyes" said Godzilla 1999.

"what is wrong with them?" asked Godzilla 2001.

"You have no pupils" replied G-99

"IT TOOK YOU FIVE HOURS TO FIGURE THAT OUT!" shouted G-01

"um... yes" replied G-99.

Godzilla 2001 sighed "Ok, so have you found a way for me to see clearly again?" asked the Godzilla 2001.

"Yes I have, but it is painful" replied G-99 signing.

"Tell me how painful?" asked G-01.

"well It would be like Megalon going right up your butt" replied G-99.

"Ouch, that would hurt, but I want to see good again, so do it" replied G-01.

"Ok, yo G-2000, give me that eye lazer thingy" yelled G-99 to G-2000.

"Lazer?, ohh crap" Godzilla 2001 said as he gasped.

To tell you what happens next, is very painful so I'll skip that bit, also not to get Godzilla 2001 after me, well to kill me, now lets see what Godzilla 1954 is doing.

"So you want me to be a Ghostbuster?" asked Godzilla 1954.

"Yes, Im sure that hippy I saw was a ghost" replied Godzilla 1991.

"well, I'll... let me get the phone" said G-54 said he heard the phone go off.

"Yes who is this" G-54 said as he answered the phone.

"we have a phone problem" replied G-1992, on the phone.

"Sorry I cant hear you, say that again" replied G-54.

"there's a terrible line at my end" replied G-92.

Godzilla 54 put the phone down and walked to his chair and sat down, then signed.

"So who was it?" asked G-91.

"Well I think it was 92" replied G-54 still confused.

"So what did he say?" asked G-91.

"well as far as I can tell, he said 'there's a terrible Lion up my end'" replied G-54.

"how the hell did a lion get up his ass?" replied a shocked G-91.

"dont know, it's going to stay an Unsolved mystery, until something else decides to go up his ass" replied Godzilla 54 being sarcastic.

"Oh, ok now back to what I was saying" replied G-91.

"Oh great, now im listening to a mad Godzilla" Godzilla 2001 said to himself, as G-91 started talking about that hippy with a lawnmower.

OK, Back to Godzilla 2001, let's see if he's alright.

"AHHHH, MY EYES, THEY BURN!" yelled Godzilla 2001 in pain.

'they will get better, just relax" shouted Godzilla 1999.

"THEY BETTER OR IM GOING TO FRY YOU BUTT!" yelled Godzilla 2001 in anger.

"2000, a little help" said G-99.

Godzilla 2000 went behind 2001 and whacked him hard in the neck, knocking him out.

"So what to do now?" asked G-2000

"Let's go for a beer" replied G-99

"Ok, but wouldnt 2001 kill us when he wakes up?" asked 2000.

"dont know, but who care's" replied G-99 who walked out of G-01's cave.

Godzilla 2000 looked at 2001 before he walked out wondering if the bar has any peanuts left, Ok this has nothing to do with the Godzilla's but let's see how kong is.

"How do you feel Kong?" asked Gigaross.

"My nuts hurt like hell, so did you get me anything?" Replied kong.

"yeah, it's called 'Protect you balls' kit" replied Gigaross to Kong.

"I hate you so much" replied Kong to Gigaross.

"I can tell drunky, I better get going" replied Gigaross, who then left the Monster hospital as fast as he could.

"Jackass" Kong said to himself.

* * *

Me: "well that's another chapter gone"

Gigaross: "did Kong call me a jackass"

Me: "Yep"

Gigaross: "he should look in a mirror for once, he reminds me of an ass"

Godzilla: "So true"

Me: "see you people, on the next chapter, when I do it"


	5. Still Problems

Me: "the fourth chapter, I hope it's good"

Godzilla: "why is it alway's the same guy reviewing the story?"

Me: "I think he really like's comedy"

Gigaross: Godzilla and kong (That drunk) belong to different people, I belong to the writer"

Godzilla: "HAY THAT'S MY LINE!"

Gigaross: "well I wanted a go"

Godzilla: "Im going to show you pain"

Gigaross: "Bring it on"

Me: "errr, just read the story"

* * *

**Chapter Five - Still Problems:**

"So.. I.. said to him... do you want to fight pal... then I kicked his... ass" said a drunk Godzilla 1955.

"So do you want another beer or what" asked G-65.

"Yeah, make it a double" replied 55.

"coming right up" replied G-65 who grabbed a big cup.

As G-65 was pouring a cup of beer, 84 walked in the beer, G-55 turned around and saw him.

"Well, well, well have you learnt your lesson, or do you need me to teach you again" said G-84 calmly.

"Get lost G-84, I'll kick your ass" yelled G-55.

"Riiiight, HEY GUYS WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD WIN!" said G-84 to everyone.

every Godzilla that was in the pub replied "You Godzilla 1984"

"See" said G-84 to G-55.

THATS IT!" yelled G-55 who got off his chair and walked towards the exit.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU, YOU CAN ALL KISS MY BUTT!" shouted G-55 who quickly left.

"Jeez, who would want to kiss his butt?" asked G-99 to G-2000.

"I dont know" replied G-2000.

"Oh, ok then" said G-99 in a low voice.

Now let's see how Godzilla 89 and 91 are going.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BANK HASNT CALLED YET!" yelled G-89 in anger.

"Calm down, why dont you phone them, remember we got the line fixed" replied G-91.

"Good Idea" replied G-89.

So Godzilla 89 picked up the phone, the pressed buttons, then a answering machine sound appeared.

"Tell your message" said the machine.

"My message is 'where are you, you bastards'" replied G-89 who then hang up.

"I wonder if that isnt going to make them angry?" asked G-91.

"dont know, now Im going for a beer" Reply G-89 who then left the cave.

"I dont get it, what's with the beer" said G-91 who also left the cave.

Meanwhile (I wonder how many times have I used) Godzilla 62 and 64 were Going to see G-54.

"Hay, 54 have you finished that book" asked G-62.

"Yes, so why are you and 64 here for?" replied G-54.

"G-64 has something to show" replied G-62.

"Ok, what is it?" asked G-54.

"Ok, here it is" said G-64 who showed a BFG-9000 (I hope who ever's reading knows the DOOM game series).

"Errr, what does it do?" asked Godzilla 1954 who's looking at the BFG.

"It can destroy things" replyed G-64.

"Errr, prove it, I dare you to shot it at me" replied G-54 who did a cheeky smile.

"Ok I will" replied G-64 sounding angry.

So G-64 pressed the button, instead of shotting the green blast (Blue in the movie) it flashed like a camera, the a photo shot out and landed at front of Godzilla 54.

"Crap, wrong button" said Godzilla 1964 looking annoyed.

"Nice, how many mega pixels are in that thing?" replied G-54 being sarcastic.

"enough to roast this Island" yelled G-1964.

Only silence happened, well except a cricket and the wind blowing, but that has nothing to do with the story.

"Ok it sucks, you have no idea how hard it is to find good weapons on E-bay" said G-64 to G-54.

"HEY!, I look fat in this picture" replied G-54 looking at the photo.

"Errr, has anyone seen G-55?" asked G-62.

"He saw me a little while ago, he should be at his cave" replied G-54.

"Ok thanks" replied G-62 who left the cave, with G-64.

"I wonder, where Godzilla 2001 is?" said G-54.

Now that's a good question, let's see where he is... (give me a sec, ah he's... trying to kill Michael Jackson).

"Alright, Im going to be a hero, once I get rid of this wacko off the Island" said Godzilla 2001 who can now see.

"He He, hay dinosaur man, where can i find the kids" asked Michael Jackson.

Godzilla's reply was STOMP, yay he's gone, thanks to the King of Monsters.

"Im the hero, now to find Godzilla 1999 and 2000" said Godzilla 2001 to himself.

Will Godzilla 62 and 64 find Godzilla 55, also will Godzilla 2001 find G-1999 and 2000, find out next time on the next chapter.

"God that is a pointless cliffhanger" said Gigaross looking at the computer screen.

* * *

Godzilla: "is that a cliffhanger?"

Me: "dont ask me"

Godzilla: "you wrote it"

Me: "forget about it"

Gigaross: "Hey, I found lot's of Godzilla site's"

Godzilla: "oh let me see"

Me: (sighs)


	6. The end of all problems

Me: "chapter 6 is here."

Godzilla: "Well lets hope the people who read this story reviews, or I'll show them the word 'pain'."

Me: "ok... I hope who ever is reading this story enjoys it, also I dont own Godzilla or any other monster that belongs to TOHO."

* * *

**Chapter Six - The End Of All Problems:**

"Hay 2002 Im looking through my telescope and guess what I see" yelled Godzilla 1995, who's body was glowing a bright red.

"Ok, also why isnt that telescope melting, you are like the sun" asked Godzilla 2002 confused.

"I have no Idea, but just look" replied G-95 pointing at the telescope.

"first tell me what you are looking at?" asked G-2002.

"Ok, Im looking at Infant Island" replied G-95.

"Infant Island, why would you look there, nothing interesting happens there" asked G-02 confused.

"Well... you forgot one thing, the Elias (Cosmos or what every you call them)" reply G-95

"Oh, Lora and Moll is their names, but why would you want them through a telescope" asked G-02 still confused.

"Well... lets say they get undressed at the wrong place" Replied G-95 smiling.

"What!, they get undressed, let me see" replied G-02.

"Ok, lets look" replied G-95 who grabbed another telescope and placed in next to the other one.

So to get a long story short, they liked the view, Im sure you wanted me to write what they saw in detail but I decided to let your mind do it for you, also I let my mind do it, very nice ok now lets see where G-2001 is.

"ALRIGHT WERE ARE THEY!" yelled G-01 who just walked in the bar.

"Over there" replied G-65 pointing to G-1999 and G-2000.

"thanks" replied G-2001 walking over to them.

"G-01 dont hurt us" said G-1999 and G-2000 scared.

"whoa, guy's Im here to thank you not to hurt you" replied G-01 smiling.

"what?" G-1999 and 2001 said confused.

"Well you gave me back my eye sight, so I'll buy you both a beer" reply G-2001.

"Thanks, if you want something else, we could help out" said G-2000.

"Yeah, like getting your fat belly down" replied Godzilla 1999.

"WHAT!, Im not fat" replied G-01 in anger.

"Well you look fat to me" replied Godzilla 1999.

"That's it, Im going to show you PAIN!" said Godzilla 2001 who grabbed 1999 by the neck and dragged him outside.

"I hope I still get a beer.." said Godzilla 2000 to himself.

Now let's see if Godzilla 62 and 64 have found G-55.

"I'll jump dont try to stop me" said Godzilla 1955 to G-62 and 64.

"you do know that jumping off a cliff wont kill you" replied G-62.

"what?, sure it will" replied Godzilla 1955 confused.

"It wont, I mean it's not that high up" replied Godzilla 62.

"dn, ok then why dont we make a deal" replied G-55.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Godzilla 1962.

ok two things 1: Teach Godzilla 1964 to knock and wait and 2: Tell me that story about you kicking King Kong in the nuts " replied G-55.

"Errr, sure" G-62 replied.

"Great lets go for a beer" said Godzilla 1955 walking next to G-62 and 64.

"So your not going to kill me?" asked G-64.

"No, just dont mention it again, ok" replied G-55.

"Ok, deal" replied G-64.

So they went to the pub now let's see if Godzilla 89 is happy.

"YES!, they phoned, now I can go" said Godzilla 1989 smiling.

"Before you go, Godzilla 1995 wants to show you something" replied G-91.

"What is it?" asked G-89.

"he said thanks to his telescopes camera he got something on tape" replied G-91.

"well lets go see what he taped, better not be a waste of my time" Replied G-89 walking out of the cave with G-91.

While they were going to the put, Michael Jackson (Man he's even more scarier then Freddy Krueger) has been remade thanks to his plastic surgery, now he's going to battle Godzilla 2004.

"I can never die, now where are the kids" asked Micheal Jackson.

"Ive got a gift for you jackass" replied Godzilla 2004.

"Sorry, I dont speak monster, He-He" replied Michael Jackson.

Godzilla 2004 spikes started to glow a blue color.

"Blue, I like it if kids wear blue, He He" said Micheal Jackson.

But unknown to him it's something everyone should fear, Godzilla 04 opened his mouth and a blue ray shot out hitting Michael Jackson, destroying him once and for all.

"That shows you, crazy fool" said Godzilla 2004 walking away.

So the world has being saved yet again, this time Michael Jackson wont return, all thanks to Godzilla 2004, now lets see a what happens when Godzilla 2004 gets back to the Island.

"Hay, G-04 guess what" said Godzilla 54.

"I dont wont to bother guessing, just tell me" asked Godzilla 2004.

"Godzilla 1995, made a video he wants to show us, are you going?" replied Godzilla 54.

"No, Im going to train" replied Godzilla 2004.

"Since we are both not going, do you want to watch a Godzilla movie?" asked Godzilla 1954.

"which films, I hope your not showing GINO, that movie really was terrible" replied Godzilla 2004.

"Hell no, that's not a Toho Godzilla film, the one's we are watching are: Godzilla 1954 and Godzilla Final Wars" replied Godzilla 54 who started moving towards his cave.

"Ah, I really want to see my film again, plus I want to see how we started" Replied Godzilla 2004 following G-54.

"I just want to see how the series 50th anniversary film is, I heard that you really killed alot of monsters in that film" replied Godzilla 1954.

"I think Toho made the 50th anniversary film a bang, now lets go watch the film you stared in first" G-04 said.

"Ok, I cant wait to see how you kicked all of the monster's asses" replied Godzilla 1954 smiling.

So they enjoyed watching the two films, also every other Godzilla who watched the telescope movie Godzilla 1995 made, were very happy and amazed how a telescope could look that far and tape, now this is where the story ends, thanks for reading.

"Hay, what about me" said Zilla.

"Hay pal your not a Godzilla so get lost" replied Godzilla 2004.

"You might have kicked my butt in that film but Im going to get revenge" replied Zilla running at Godzilla 2004.

"Hail to the king" said Godzilla 2004 as his spikes glowed blue and a blue ray shot out of his mouth.

"This is going to hurt..." said Zilla as the ray headed towards him.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "well that's the end, hope the person who's reading reviews"

Godzilla: "Now I better get going, time to kick King Ghidorah's butt"

Me: "Good luck and thanks for reading"

King Ghidorah: "Why didnt I appear in this story"

Godzilla: "dont know, now its time to fight"

King Ghidorah: "wait a sec, dont not yet"


End file.
